Haloween fairy tale
by Alyssa-Of-The-Funk
Summary: Halloween fairy tale. cullen siblings plus bella dress up in costumes like never before. i suck at summeries. T-T
1. Chapter 1

Dude..Have you noticed that every prince in the Disney movies are all named prince Charming? O.o;; well maybe accept a couple like "prince Philip" and "prince Eric" but the rest of them are either prince charming or they don't have a name. This makes this story difficult because all the Cullen siblings (plus bella) are going to be dressing up for Halloween as either a Disney princess and prince. ENJOY.

"Aliceཀ Will you please be alittle more gentle" Alice made one more thrust trough my knotty hair.

"Sorry Bella. Im just so excited about this whole halloween thing. You know it's one of my favorite holidays, and I'll try to be alittle more gentle."

"Well try not to get too excited and rip my scalp off" I insisted.

Alice chuckled at my remark which only made me even more annoyed. I was annoyed in the first place because of this stupid night. I haven't gone trick or treating in a long time. You would have thought that im too old for this. And my halloween costume; Ridiculous. All of Edwards siblings are going to be dressing up as Disney princes and princesses; Plus me. And the worst part about this night is, getting all dolled up by Alice. Hair getting pushed and pulled, tightened up so tight that my brain would explode.

"Ouch!" Alice made another rough thrust with her brush.

" Sorryཀ Come on bella. We are almost done. Just hang on." Alice said. Not that my hands were already clutching the arm of the chair. Knuckles turning white. Does that count as hanging on?

Alice brushed to sides of my head, leaving long strands of hair (which would be my bangs) and put the rest of my hair in a high and ever so tight pony tail.

" Lift up your head and look at the ceiling" Alice commanded. I did as she said.

She took the long front bangs and brushed all of it to the side. Then she started French braiding it. Making it look like a tight head band stuck to my head. Once she was done, she took the long pony tail of hair and started braiding that too. Very tight and very long. She then wrapped the long braided hair into a simple bun.

"Done" Alice moved my head gently from looking at the ceiling to looking in the large mirror infront of me.

I was impressed. The pattern of the hair head band looking nice and perfect. Not one strand of hair was sticking out. And the simple bun that was tied to the top of my head, not so very simple looking. All of my curls were buried, wrapped up in that bun, making it more fascinating.

"Hold on. Few more last touches." Alice sprayed some kind of liquid into my hair. I was worried at first, but then silver, shinny sparkles made my hair so much more like a star in the sky. She then added a small flower barrett on the center of my bun.

"Wow Alice. No matter how much I hate being dolled up, at the end you tend to pull it off. It looks beautiful." I complimented, while staring at the brown locks on the top of my head.

Alice grinned a wide smile that went from ear to ear. "I try" she said while kissing bella's cheek. "Wait till Edward sees. He's going to be stunned."

I smiled a light smile. Edward. My knight in shining armor. Literally. He's going to be dressed up as my prince charming. And for him to see me in my costume would leave him breathless. This made me more anxious and excited to see him.

Alice sat me down in the warm chair again.

"Im not done yet?" I said staring at her, eyes going wide.

"Silly, we were only done with your hair. Now it's time for make up."

I groaned and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Tsk tsk tsk." Alice then pushed my shoulders back and told me to relax.

Alice got out a big bag of make up tools. She took out a little box of beige powder and swiped the brush all over my face and neck. She then took out blue eye shadow and dabbed the blue powder on the lip of my eyes. She then took out a little black pencil. She smeared the eyeliner on the tip of the lip of my eye and the bottom part of my eye. She did the same on my other eye. She then took out mascara, brushing the black liquid on my long eyelashes. She then dabbed very light pink blush, so light because I already could blush, beating a red apple to it. She then smeared light pink lip stick and glossy lip gloss, covering the pink to make my lips look shinier.

I was getting more impatient Alice could tell because when I was tapping my fingers on the arm of the chair she then told me to relax.

"Im almost done." And as she said that, she took out the last product out of her bag. It was a small jar of silver sparkles. She dabbed her finger in it and brought it back out to add to my cheeks and the corners of my eyes.

"Done." I looked back at the beautiful creature, staring at me in the mirror. Wow. I couldn't even tell that it was me. I brought up my hand to let the tips of my fingers lightly touch my milky skin. Absolutely beautiful.

Alice pulled at my hand and walked me out of her mahoosive bathroom and into her large bedroom. She skipped over to her closet and brought out a large dress bag and laid it on the bed.

I wrapped my robe tight and close to me as I stared at Alice un-zipping the large white bag. She then took out a long and beautiful blue dress. I sat there stunned. How was that dress fit for me? Here this beautiful dress laid infront of the normal looking girl.

"Put it on" Alice whispered.

I carefully grabbed the dress and took off my robe. I stepped in slowly and carefully in the dress and Alice helped me pull it up. I stuck my arms through the small arm holes and pushed the top part on my shoulders. Alice then walked behind me and helped me zip up the back of the dress. The dress fit snug and perfect. Like it was supposed to be there. I then turned to look at the large body mirror. I looked at my self from top to bottom. All the curves were in the right places.

Alice then gave me a blue and shinny slipper..but only one.

"Where is the other?"

"Your prince has it" Alice said smiling a cheesy smile

My eyes got wide. Was I supposed to walk down the long and big stairs of the cullen house? What if I were to trip? Oh boy this is going to be embarrassing.

"Relax bella, I got you flats so you wouldn't fall on your face, knowing you"

I glared at the small pixie vampire infront of me. I knew I was clumsy. I didn't need someone to rub it in my face. But I was grateful that she did think about my safety.

I took in a deep breath and slipped the slipper on my foot.

I then saw alice come out of her closet, all dressed up in her Snow-white dress and hair brushed and curled perfectly. She was just putting on her earrings as she walked out the door. Helcome vampires can do stuff in the speed of light when I can't?

I took a peak down the stairs below me. There I saw emmet, dressed up in a red cape, a sword and shield in hand. He was wearing a red hat on his scruffy head and he was wearing..tights?

I snickered and I noticed everyone was wearing tights. This was something I did not expect to happen.

Then I heard Carlisle and Esme walking down the stairs. They were dressed up in their everyday casual clothes. As they were walking down together, Alice dragged me to the other side of the stairs. There I saw Rosalie, in a long and breath taking pink dress, shoulders bare and long blonde locks of beautiful hair hanging down her back. Rosalie really did look like a princess. A princess that normal princesses would despise and be jealous of her beauty.

Carlise announced us one by one. Rosalie and Emmet first. Rosalie slow but confident walked down the stairs and at the last step she pretended to faint and dropped her whole body into Emmet's arms. As if she was sleeping. Emmet carefully pecked her lips and her eyes fluttered open and stood up straight.

Rosalie smiled at her lover and took Emmet's arm as he lead her to the couch

" Then the fairest one of all Snow-white and Prince Charming" Carlisle announced.

Alice started to skip slowly down the stairs taking a red apple with her. She bit into it and pretended to fall, like Rosalie did and ended up in Jasper's waiting arms. Jasper then softly but slowly kissed her full lips and she soon woke up again. Jasper then offered her a flower and Alice gratefully took it and brought it to her nose. Jasper then lead her to the couch to join Rosalie; sleeping beauty and Emmet; Prince Philip.

"Last but not least, the fair Cinderella" Carlisle said.

My heart started pounding against my chest. That was supposed to be me. I then started to use my feet. One slipper stepping on one stair, and my other bare foot stepping on another. I held onto the railing tight so I wouldn't trip and fall. I then brought my head up, held it high and found Edward waiting on the bottom of the stairs, my other slipper at hand. He was smiling his crooked smile at me, which made me blush like a maniac. Edward was so beautiful. Other then everyone else, he was dressed in a white blouse, a tie, white slacks and black shoes. His hair was slicked back and he had a rose in the pocket of his shirt.

As I somehow made it to the end of stair case, edward kneeled down on one knee and brought my slipper infront of him.

I then slowly stepped into the slipper, which fitted perfectly. Just like the fairy tale. He then rose. Grabbed my arms and wrapped them around his neck. He brought his hands to my waist and lowered his head to kiss me. Of coarse I kissed back, but I behaved and only pecked him since his family was staring at me.

I then took his arm and he led me to the couch and he set me on his lap. He then whispered in my ear. "You look beautiful"

I bushed and started to fidel with my fingers. He then took my hand and laced his fingers with mine and kissed my hand.

Alice was the first to say something.

" Are you guys ready to go trick or treating or what?ཀ" She said, a bolt of excitement rose in her.

Everyone groaned and got up from the coach and walked out the door.

Edward held me close by him, holding my hand as we walked out the door.

This was something that I would never forget, the night of my living fairytale.

I did it. That was long. But I'll try to update as soon as I can. I'll probably update a new story next week. One for each week. So I hope you enjoy and if you have any compliments or suggestions, let me know.


	2. announcement

Aaahh!

Sorry guys. I read over the document I updated yesterday and noticed I had a lot of mistakes.

.;; pain in the buttie. Anyways, I fixed them and if the story was alittle confusing..my bad.

And I won't update until next week. I am updating at least one story each week until I start

getting bored.Alright my lovies.

Later.

Ps..visit my profile for Gaia sometime-- /profiles/Alyssa-Of-The-Funk.

about me is on there since im too lazy to write one on fanfiction. And also mahoosive is a real word...I think..it means bigger than big incase you didn't know..and plus it's a funny word to say.

Alright. For real now, im gone.

Buh bye


End file.
